


Keep on

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crookshanks siempre fue Ron. Ron no siempre lo supo. Para Gaheller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaheller](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gaheller).



> Rowling dijo que Crookshanks no era un animago. Bueno, pues aunque todo le pertenece a ella, en este fic Crookshanks sí que es un animago. Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Gaheller!

### PARTE I

Toda tu vida puede desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Un instante, estás sonriendo y notas la mano cálida de tu hija contra la tuya. Al siguiente, solo eres capaz de escuchar un pitido intenso. Y ni siquiera eres capaz de moverte.

Y ves esa mirada.

Con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas y los labios entreabiertos. Esa mirada de pura pena y el tartamudeo. La falta de respuestas.

Es entonces cuando lo sabes. Cuando lo sabe.

Alguien ha muerto.

Y son unos jodidos cobardes.

* * *

—Papá. —Rose tiene siete años y tiene el pelo recogido en dos trencitas. Hermione se ha peleado con ella media mañana para hacérselas—. Eres tonto.

Arquea ambas cejas. No se enfada, en realidad. Rose tiene esa sonrisa tonta que lleva todo el mes en sus labios y la mirada divertida. Y Ron sabe que debe de haber hablado con George.

O peor, Harry. Si ha sido Harry piensa matarlo.

—Tonto —repite arrugando su naricita llena de pecas. Ron no responde, claro que no. Hoy es el día veinte, no piensa estropear un mes entero con la maldita hoja de mandrágora (que, de verdad, sabe peor que el whisky de fuego barato que Seamus se empeña en comprar porque  _sabe exactamente igual que el que vale veinte galeones más_ ) en la boca por una pequeña provocación.

En su lugar, la coge por la cintura y la coloca sobre su hombro, como si se tratara de un saco de patatas. Rose patalea y le golpea el pecho y el abdomen y Ron se ve obligado a asegurarle las piernas.

—¡Tonto! —exclama Hugo entrando en el salón y Rose se ríe fuerte mientras se agarra con sus manitas contra su camisa. Como si pensara de verdad que va a acabar en el suelo.

Ron hace lo único que puede hacer en esos momentos. Con la asquerosa hoja de mandrágora ocupando toda su boca. Gruñe y corre hacia su hijo.

—¡Mamá! —chilla girándose en redondo y saliendo corriendo.

Ron podría atraparlo de dos zancadas. Pero le deja correr justo delante de él.

* * *

Es Harry quién le da la noticia. Está pálido, con unas profundas ojeras y tiene los ojos rojos. Ron no quiere oírlo, pero necesita saberlo. Está llorando antes de que se lo diga. Sabe que es malo, Hermione nunca lo dejaría en San Mungo solo. Sin siquiera ver a los niños.

Harry le agarra la mano y la aprieta. Ron centra sus ojos en el techo.

—Les vamos a atrapar —le promete. El labio le tiembla, la lámpara del techo tiene una de las velas apagadas y hay una mancha de humedad cerca de una de las ventanas. Quizá debería decírselo a una de las enfermeras. Nota el agarre aún más firme—. Ron, te juro que voy a averiguar quién está detrás del ataque.

—Nadie quiere decirme dónde están Hermione y los niños —Lleva en San Mungo la hora más larga de su vida. Ha visto pasar aurores arriba abajo. Sanadores, enfermeras. La sala está llena de heridos que gimotean. La poción que han utilizado sobre sus propias heridas quema y arde.

Pero no le quema ni le arde más que la garganta o que las lágrimas que ahora se escapan de sus ojos. Si se concentra aún puede sentir la mano de Rose contra la suya. No recuerda haberla soltado, solo el pitido.

Lo mira. Lo mira directamente a los ojos. Harry empalidece aún más y nota sus dedos clavarse contra su mano.

—Los han asesinado.

* * *

—A veces se me olvida que sabes leer algo más que cuentos infantiles. —Ron levanta la cabeza y arruga el ceño. Hermione está apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, con el pelo recogido en un caótico moño. Quiere enfadarse, de verdad que quiere. Por lo menos sentirse un poco ofendido. Pero lleva una camisa vieja suya con una enorme mancha de salsa de tomate que le llega hasta la mitad del muslo y hay algo absolutamente sexy en la manera que marca sus curvas. Y no encuentra las fuerzas para tan siquiera fingirlo.

—Soy un hombre lleno de sorpresas —responde arqueando las cejas y sonriendo, colocando el marca páginas de tela con la intención de continuar con la lectura en cualquier otro momento—. ¿Ya se han dormido?

—Rose estaba ya roncando cuando he apagado la luz. ¿Es para el trabajo?

—Algo así.

«Principios de la transformación humana», reza el título del libro. Hermione se acerca y, prácticamente de forma automática, Ron se separa de la mesa lo justo para que pueda sentarse en su regazo.

—¿Principios de la transformación humana? —lee en voz alta, tirando de la portada de piel y ojeando el índice.

—Uhm. —Ron le besa suavemente el cuello. Justo encima de uno de los pocos lunares que tiene Hermione en su cuerpo. Le encanta ese, chiquito y normalmente oculto tras su abundante cabellera.

—¿Vas a hacerte animago? —insiste ella girando la cabeza.

—Eso depende, ¿te parece sexy?

Hermione sonríe y le besa.

* * *

Cuatro horas después, dejan que pase su madre. Molly es toda lágrimas e hipidos y Ron no entiende cómo se supone que le va a hacer sentir mejor. Solo quiere silencio. Y el whisky de fuego barato de Seamus, que siempre te deja la mente adormecida la mañana siguiente.

Pero deja que le agarre la mano y acaba susurrando palabras de ánimo. Él. Caen pesadas, imposibles. «Todo va a ir bien» debe de ser la mayor mentira que jamás haya dicho.

Es imposible que la oscuridad que se ha instaurado en el fondo de su pecho desaparezca. Se han ido y jamás volverán.

Nada va a ir bien.

Molly solo llora más fuerte.

* * *

Hugo está sobre una de esas estúpidas escobas voladoras para infantes. A penas le levantan a tres palmos del suelo y, aun así, ya es su juguete favorito. Se muerde el labio inferior, concentrado, mientras hace que se balancee de un lado a otro. Los rizos que se forman a la altura de su flequillo le caen sobre los ojos y a veces sopla hacia arriba para quitárselos de encima. Gira la cabeza hacia él.

—¡Mira, papá! —Y levanta sus dos manitas, sujetándose únicamente con las piernas. La escoba se balancea ligeramente hacia un lado y las vuelve a bajar rápidamente.

—¡Te estoy viendo! —responde sentado en la butaca de su patio trasero. Rose está entre sus piernas, con uno de los libros que le mandó Luna. Todo dibujos y con letras grandes y redondeadas.

—Creo que deberías ser un gato —opina Rose de pronto, girando la cara hacia él y sonriendo.

—¿Un gato? —repite. En realidad, no lo ha pensado mucho. Y que él sepa no lo han hablado delante de los niños, pero siempre parece que Rose se entera de más cosas de las que debería a pesar de tener solo seis años.

Pero un gato es, simplemente, una opción demasiado sosa.

—Sí, me gustan los gatos. —Rose levanta el libro que está leyendo. Hay un gato raro, peludo y de color violeta sonriendo de manera rara.

—¿Y no te gusta más un perro? —Sirius Black se había trasformado en perro y, ciertamente, era una forma que imponía respeto. No como el gato gordo del libro de Rose.

—Los gatos pueden subirse a sitios donde los perros no —replica, como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Qué lees? —le pregunta acariciándole la cabeza.

—Alicia en el País de las Maravillas —responde distraída, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante.

Intentando escaparse de su caricia. Ron bufa, divertido, y deja la mano sobre su regazo.

—¡Papá, papá, mira qué rápido voy! —grita Hugo al otro lado del patio. Ron levanta la vista, solo para asegurarse que lo rápido que va no sea demasiado.

—Además, mamá dice que son mejores.

Ojalá no crezcan nunca.

* * *

Al día siguiente se presenta en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, vestido con su uniforme de auror y con una sustancia verdácea sobre las múltiples heridas del día anterior. Los cortes le pican y le cuesta controlar el impulso de rascarse los brazos y la cara. Los sanadores le han asegurado que nunca terminarán de sanar. Ni siquiera sabe por qué se ha puesto la pomada.

—¡Auror Weasley! —le saluda nada más entrar la secretaria de Robards, la señora Bishopper. Es demasiado escandalosa, lo suficiente como para que sus compañeros giren la cabeza hacia él. Cierra los ojos durante un momento antes de esbozar una mueca.

Pretendía ser una sonrisa, claro. Pero no tiene ganas si quiera de intentarlo.

—Señora Bishopper —la saluda—. ¿Está el jefe Robards en su despacho?

Ella le mira durante un instante antes de responder. Tiene esa mirada, con las cejas arqueadas y los labios entreabiertos. Como si fuera alguna especie de cachorro que necesitara ser adoptado.

—Yo… quería decirte que lo siento mucho —dice. La mueca se diluye entre sus labios y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Está?

—Reunido, seguro que no tar…

No la escucha. Está, es suficiente. Camina con seguridad hasta la puerta de su despacho. Nota las miradas de sus compañeros encima de él, sobre su espalda. Las ignora.

La abre sin llamar antes. El despacho del Jefe de Aurores es relativamente amplio, con una mesa grisácea en medio de la estancia y un par de sillones de piel negra frente a él.

En uno está Harry.

—Quiero el caso —dice sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Nota que el corazón le late con demasiada fuerza.

—Auror Weasley —murmura Robards. Parece que está a punto de contradecirle, de negárselo—. Claro, por supuesto.

Pero no lo hace. Harry tiene esa mirada triste.

* * *

—Rose quiere que me trasforme en un gato —le confía a Hermione la misma noche. Ella sonríe.

—Vas a ser un Jack Russell y lo sabes —le replica Hermione de espaldas a él. Se quita el sujetador, dejando su espalda al aire y lo deja sobre los pies de la cama.

Él se quita los pantalones y no puede evitar echar una mirada rápida cuando ella se coloca el camisón. Es increíble que lleven quince años juntos. Es una locura. Hermione se suelta el pelo y le sonríe, trepando encima de la cama.

—Entonces, ¿tú serías una nutria? —le pregunta poniéndose la parte baja del pijama.

—Demasiadas probabilidades para arriesgarse, ¿no crees?

Lo han hablado durante mucho tiempo. Lo que supondrá pasar por el proceso que le permitirá cambiar de forma. Para ellos, con el trabajo, la casa y los niños.

Sabe que Hermione tiene envidia. Como si estuviera dejando pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo ella misma, una gran aventura. Y por eso, aunque sus palabras suenan ligeras, Ron es capaz de captar un tono amargo tras ellas.

—Imagínate —añade cuando él se sienta en la cama, besándole en la mejilla—. Todo ese trabajo para acabar siendo una nutria.

—Imagínate que al final solo soy un perro pequeño. —Hermione se ríe y apoya la cabeza contra su hombro. El pelo le cae por todas partes.

Ron nunca ha sabido decir si es por los rizos, por lo denso que lo tiene o porque se le eriza. Pero le encanta.

—Te quiero —le dice besándola.

—Y yo también, mi Jack Russel.

* * *

El lunes siguiente hay otro atentado, porque eso es lo que es. El editor de El Profeta los llama tres horas después de que el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia haya volado por los aires, literalmente. Le ha llegado una carta reclamando la autoría de ambos crímenes.

Harry termina de leer la carta con los hombros caídos y se la pasa. Tiene un aspecto enfermizo. Ron no la lee, no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo. Simplemente baja sus ojos hasta la firma.

—Frente de liberación del 2M —dice saboreando el nombre entre sus labios. Ya sabe quiénes han sido—. ¿Y estos qué quieren?

—Piden cerrar el Wizengamot —responde Harry y asiente al editor, que es un mago bajito y entrado en los cincuenta años. El hombre parece dudar unos momentos, pero acaba dejándoles solos en su despacho—. Quieren crear un órgano de gobierno temporal para desarrollar una constitución para después tener elecciones y esas cosas. Hasta hace nada era un movimiento de protesta ciudadana.

Lo recita con cierto tono neutro. Como si ya los conocieran y fueran viejos amigos. Como si hubieran hablado de ellos miles de veces antes. Algo le dice a Ron que debería saber exactamente de qué se trata. No le cuesta mucho imaginarse el rostro de Hermione expresando exactamente lo que pensaba de sus propuestas.

Probablemente estaría de acuerdo, lo que hace que sienta nauseas.

—Ahora ponen bombas con metralla envenenada. Habrá que buscar a sus cabecillas.

—Probablemente ya habrán desaparecido.

—Probablemente —acepta.

Pero, simplemente, no puede quedarse allí parado.

* * *

—Entonces —insiste mirándose fijamente en el espejo redondo que ha bajado del baño. Como si realmente esperase ver el cambio reflejado. A pesar de que está por completo en su forma humana—. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo era?

Hermione gira la cabeza hacia él. Están en el comedor, con la lámpara del fondo como única luz. Los niños ya se han dormido y hay un hechizo que se está asegurando de dejar los platos y la cocina limpios.

—No sé, Ron, —Hermione se mordió el labio y se dejó caer en el sofá, con las piernas sobre el reposabrazos. Exhausta—, me han parecido que las pupilas se te alargaban.

Se gira sobre sí misma y arrastra el sofá para acercarse aún más a Ron. Coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros y nota su aliento cerca de su oreja.

—Y tenías pelo —dice acariciándole el cuello. Nota su pulgar, presionando suavemente sobre su columna vertebral. Gira la cabeza hacia ella y la besa—. Por todas partes. Anaranjado. Y el rostro como aplastado.

Ron se deja encandilar por su cercanía. Por sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes. Está tan metido en el momento, que no reacciona hasta que Hermione intenta escapar de él escalando por el sofá y riendo. Ron tira de su pierna hacia abajo, hasta obligarla a sentarse en el suelo. Hermione no deja de reír.

—¿Me has chupado la nariz? —le pregunta. Ella echa hacia atrás la cabeza, sin parar de reír e intenta zafarse de su agarre. Ron la sujeta por la cintura y la presiona contra su pecho.

Entonces deja de reírse de golpe y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—Vas a ser un gato —dice. Ron deja escapar un bufido flojo. Porque un gato no te da demasiado respeto, ni te permite luchar a grandes enemigos.

Y porque Rose va a ponerse insoportable.

* * *

Cuando entra en su casa ni siquiera enciende la luz. Huele a cerrado y a silencio y Ron camina directamente hasta la cocina. Los platos se amontonan en el fregadero desde hace dos semanas. Hay envoltorios de comida para llevar, un par de botellas de alcohol y un montón de cartas sin abrir en la basura.

Se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y apoya los codos en la mesa. Sobre la nevera todavía está el último horario de comidas y los imanes de letras de Rose forman encima de una casilla la palabra «caca». Su madre le ha invitado a ir a la Madriguera. Harry y Ginny han insistido en que tienen hueco de sobra. Hasta Percy le ha dicho que quedarse en esa casa no le va a hacer ningún bien.

Ron abre una botella de ginebra nueva y bebe directamente del morro. El sabor amargo a alcohol hace que apriete los labios. Ha sido un día duro, muy duro. Han conseguido localizar a los doce magos que firmaron el manifiesto original del «2 de mayo». Los doce habían jurado y perjurado que poco o nada tenían que ver con el nuevo movimiento.

Con la aprobación de Robards, procedieron a interrogarlos con suero de la verdad. Y todos mantuvieron sus palabras, ajenos a cualquier actividad delictiva.

Vuelve a beber, empinando todo lo posible la botella para evitar que el líquido tocara su lengua. Sabe que mañana estará hecho una mierda y que tendrá que parar a comprar poción contra la resaca antes de ir al Ministerio.

También sabe que no va a ser capaz de dormir sin ello.

Quizá debería poner música. O la televisión que hay en el salón. Aunque no sabe si va a ser capaz de entrar en él. Hugo dejó todos sus cubos de colorines tirados por el suelo. Y hay un libro en una de las mesillas que Hermione nunca terminará de leer. Y el sitio de Rose – _su_  sitio- nunca más volverá a estar ocupado. No, no puede entrar allí. Nunca, jamás.

Igual que no ha sido capaz de entrar en su habitación, la que compartía con Hermione.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. No quiere volver a llorar. Apoya la cabeza en la mano y golpetea la mesa con sus dedos.

Está tan distraído que el sonido de la puerta, un suave «toc, toc» apenas llega a traspasar a su cerebro. Duda, durante un instante, haberlo oído de verdad. Levanta la cabeza –y quizá lo hace demasiado rápido, porque todo da vueltas durante un instante. Pero el sonido se repite. Firme, débil.

Coge la varita y mira por la mirilla antes de abrir.

Tarda un instante en darse cuenta de que la conoce. Tiene el pelo lacio a la altura de los hombros y va vestida con una rebeca oscura. Por el aspecto de sus ojeras, no ha tenido un buen sueño en los últimos tiempos. Y por lo rojos que están sus ojos, ha llorado. Y mucho.

¿Quién puede culparla?

—Tornados —la saluda, incapaz de recordar algo de ella más allá del pin de los Tornados Tutshill que llevaba durante sus años de escuela. Eso y que salió con Harry.

—Ron Weasley —responde ella restregándose los ojos con las puntas de sus dedos. Parece tan mayor—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ron aprieta los labios. Piensa en los menús de la semana que aún están colgados en la nevera y los cubos del suelo del salón. Piensa en que no ha ventilado la casa desde que ocurrió –nadie hable ya de limpiado. Y por la mirada que le está lanzando  _Tornados_ , su casa no es lo único que ha descuidado.

—Puedo ofrecerte un trago —decide al fin. Porque hay algo en el fondo de sus ojos rasgados que parece estar suplicando ayuda.

Espera a que pase y cierra la puerta de la casa.  _Tornados_ , sin esperar explicación, camina directamente hacia la cocina. Es la única luz que está dada, de todas formas, así que aparta cualquier paranoia de que lo ha estado observando.

_Tornados_  se sienta justo donde había estado él antes y frunce la nariz, como si hubiera algo inmensamente desagradable en la habitación. No dice nada y Ron tampoco se molesta en defenderse. Poco le importa.

Ninguno de los dos pregunta cómo está el otro. Parece difícil preguntarlo cuando ha habido tres atentados en dos meses.

Le pasa un vaso limpio.

—Hay zumo, por si quieres hacerte una copa —le dice. Casi puede ver sus ojos recorriendo de arriba abajo la sala y tomando la decisión de que no, de que mejor no quiere zumo. Y Ron no puede evitar sentir una oleada de alivio al oírselo decir.

Es estúpido, pero la única razón por la que tienen zumo en casa es por los niños. No sabe por qué se lo ha ofrecido cuando no quiere dárselo. Es de ellos y para nadie más.

—No, gracias. — _Tornados_  se sirve tres dedos de ginebra en la copa antes de devolver la botella a su sitio original. Ron se apoya en la mesa y la mira directamente, mientras toma el primer sorbo.

—¿Qué quieres,  _Tornados_? —le pregunta sin más rodeos cuando ella apoya el vaso sobre su rodilla. A Ron no se le ha escapado que no se ha apoyado ni una vez en la mesa.

Aprieta un poco los dientes, no está tan sucia como para tener que tomar ese tipo de medidas.

—Puedes llamarme Cho, Ron —dice con un hilillo de voz, bebiendo un trago rápido.

—¿Qué quieres, Cho? —repite, intentando recordar algo más de ella. Jugaba al Quidditch, ¿verdad? Como cazador. Seguro. Tiene cara de cazador.

Se moja los labios antes de responder.

—Tu ayuda.

Ron parpadea, sintiéndose más confuso que nunca. No ha visto a Cho  _Tornados_  Chang desde que Harry rompió con ella. Y de eso podrían haber pasado, tranquilamente, veinte años.

—¿Perdona?

Ella levanta la vista lentamente y a Ron no se le escapa que está intentando darle pena de forma activa. No necesita hacer mucho. Con el pelo sucio y la rebeca esa es más que suficiente. Pero esos ojos de cordero degollado… sabe que, sea lo que sea lo que le va a pedir, no le va a gustar.

—Soy inefable —comienza, pero Ron no la deja continuar.

—Si quieres hacer alguna clase de trabajo conjunto habla con Robards. No es asunto mío.

Cho hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso. Llevo los últimos diez años investigando sobre los viajes en el tiempo. Con giratiempos y…

—Todos los giratiempos fueron destruidos —vuelve a interrumpirla. Porque, sencillamente, si hubiese sabido que en el Departamento de Misterios quedaban algunos lo habría asaltado nada más salir del hospital.

Cho solo bebe un trago más antes de responder.

—Por favor, déjame terminar. —Mata la ginebra y deja el vaso sobre la mesa. Ron supone que no tiene pensado el tomar otra—. No sé si sabes que el problema de los giratiempos –sí, ya sé que destruiste un montón de ellos- reside en el poco margen de tiempo que te dan para actuar.

»Por suerte –o por desgracia-, el tiempo es algo que siempre ha interesado a los magos. Y existen toda clase de artilugios que te permiten desde retroceder unos segundos hasta siglos atrás.

—No te sigo.

—Hace un par de años —continúa, ignorándole— me pusieron a trabajar con uno de ellos. Un armario con una puerta abierta. Querían que lo pusiera a funcionar. Desde la bomba en el atrio… —Pasa una mano rápidamente por sus párpados, eliminando el rastro de lágrimas antes de que salgan—. No he hecho otra cosa. Y creo que funciona, de verdad que lo creo.

—Pero —la invita a continuar. Cho se aparta el pelo de la cara, colocándoselo tras una de sus orejas y suspira.

—Necesito que alguien pase a través de él.

—¿Por qué no tú?

Cho vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos. Y Ron ve cómo se esfuerza por no apartar la mirada, a pesar de que es lo único que quiere hacer.

—Porque yo tengo una hija que me necesita.

Y tú no. Ron se gira en redondo y abre uno de los armarios y saca un paquete de galletas a medio terminar. Más por apartar la mirada y entretenerse que por otra cosa.

—¿Y por qué yo? —le pregunta ofreciéndole el paquete. Cho niega con la cabeza y se levanta. Camina un par de pasos hacia la nevera.

Ron siente el impulso de pedirle que se aparte. Y que no toque nada. Pero no quiere parecer un loco.

—Por muchas cosas. Porque eres auror y sabes cuidar de ti mismo. —Ron no lo tiene tan claro. Pero no la contradice—. Porque eres animago, lo cual es terriblemente útil para ocultarte. Porque a ti también te han quitado lo que más querías.

Separa con cuidado un imán de los que trajeron cuando fueron a buscar –infructuosamente-a los padres de Hermione y se gira hacia él con un dibujo en las manos. Ron aprieta los labios. Es de Hugo, de cuando cumplió cuatro años. Los había dibujado a los cuatro, con figuras ovaladas y con mucho rojo.

—Deja eso dónde estaba —le pide intentando controlar el tono. Y Cho lo hace sin perder un instante, volviendo a colocar el imán de Australia exactamente en la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado.

—Perdona. —Se cruza de brazos e intenta sonreír. Falla estrepitosamente—. Creo que podría mandarte lo suficientemente atrás como para que lo arregles.

El corazón de Ron salta en su pecho. Sabe de lo que está hablando, lo sabe. Pero es tan absurdo. No.

—¿Crees?

—En realidad nadie lo ha probado nunca, bueno, además de su creador. Que desapareció tras la puerta y jamás se le volvió a encontrar.

»Pero tenemos que evitarlo.

Cho se acerca a él y le pone la mano en el brazo, con una expresión de ansiedad pintada en su rostro.

—¿Cómo?

—Encuéntralos. Y mátalos antes de que nos maten a nosotros.

Es un nosotros metafórico. O quizá no. Ron siente el vacío en el fondo de su corazón. Piensa en Fred. En Hermione. En los niños. Sabe exactamente a dónde le va a mandar si acepta.

A fin de cuentas es Crookshanks.

Es una realidad que le deja frío. Del todo indiferente. Porque él conoció a Crookshanks. Y no cambió nada. Hermione seguía muriendo. Aprieta los labios.

—No —responde a la pregunta que todavía no le ha hecho.

—Ron —insiste. Y Ron le aparta la mano, cansado de su proximidad.

—No voy a hacerlo. No va a cambiar nada. —Niega con la cabeza.

»Si fuera a cambiar, ya lo habría hecho, ¿no?

Cho palidece un poco y abre la boca para responder. Y luego se deshincha un poco, como si no supiera qué decir.

—No sabemos gran cosa de los viajes en el tiempo. Por no saber, no sabemos ni siquiera si llegarás con vida. —Se abraza a sí misma y esta vez no detiene las lágrimas cuando llegan a sus ojos—. Weasley, no sé si podrás cambiar algo. Pero, ¿no merecería la pena intentarlo?

Se tapa la frente con una mano y se gira para que no pueda mirarla directamente. La oye llorar, intentar contener las lágrimas. El ruido patético de su garganta a cada convulsión.

Ron no se mueve.

—Creo que te tienes que ir —dice al fin. Ella gira la cabeza hacia él. Los ojos más rojos que nunca. Solía llorar todo el tiempo en el colegio, ¿no?

—Espera, no. ¡No! —Cho se gira del todo hacia él con una expresión de horror—. No, Weasley, Ron, tienes que escucharme.

—Sal.

—No.

Ron aprieta los labios y gira la cabeza. Cho empequeñece un poco sobre sí misma, como si le tuviera miedo. Su varita está allí, sobre la mesa. Así que la coge y ella da un paso hacia atrás.

—Te voy acompañar hasta la puerta —dice y apoya sus palabras con su varita, señalando hacia donde se supone que deben ir.

Cho camina delante, de nuevo, y solo se detiene antes de abrir la puerta.

—Si descubren que ya está funcionando… Ron, si el departamento se entera de que está funcionando me van a transferir a otro proyecto. —Aprieta los labios. Parece completamente perdida—. Si no vas tú, encontraré a otra persona que lo haga.

—Bien. —Abre la puerta con un giro de varita.

—Mañana. Tienes hasta mañana para cambiar de opinión.

Suena a amenaza. Pero Ron sabe que ella le necesita a él tanto o más de lo que él a ella.

—Adiós, Cho.

* * *

Al principio, cree que el estúpido gato ha vuelto. Lo tiene a unos metros de distancia, a la misma altura. Con sus cola estirada y su cara plana hacia él.

Entonces, cuando gira la cabeza a la vez que él, se da cuenta de que no ha vuelto. Bufa y da un paso hacia delante, hacia el espejo. La sala parece haber perdido parte de su color. Está todo más pálido, incluso difuminado.

—Ron —escucha que lo llama Hermione. Y gira la cabeza hacia ella. Y su reflejo también lo hace.

—Miau —responde. Y la verdad es que le hubiese gustado imprimir algo más que un gemido patético a su mensaje. Pero sus ojos se estrechan y da un paso hacia delante.

—Oh, Merlín, eres…

La mano de Hermione se detiene a unos centímetros de su cara. Ron nota como la piel le cosquillea de la anticipación de la caricia y estira el cuello, olvidándose por completo de su apariencia. Hermione deja escapar una risa suave y pasa la mano por su cabeza.

Ron no puede evitar que su garganta empiece a ronronear. Estira su cuello aún más y levanta el culo ligeramente. Hermione vuelve a reír, con fuerza.

—Oh, dios mío, Ron. —Aparta la mano y se tapa el rostro, casi como si le diera vergüenza. Desde luego, Ron no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Así que da un par de pasos hacia ella y coloca sus patas delanteras sobre su regazo.

Y empuja su nariz contra su abdomen. Hermione vuelve a reír y coloca una mano contra su hocico, apartándolo.

—No seas crío.

Vuelve a su forma original y atrae a Hermione hacia él con sus propios brazos. Hermione jadea, sorprendida, y no aparta la mano de su cara.

—Estás muy guapa cuando te sonrojas.

—Eres un idiota, Ron —protesta ella, levantándose—. Y no hagas tanto ruido o despertarás a los niños.

Ron baja la mirada. Está completamente desnudo. La verdad es que el que se despierten los niños sería todo un inconveniente para lo que tiene planeado.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Y no me vas a dar ni un besito de felicitación? He conseguido mi primera transformación completa.

La expresión de Hermione se ensombrece durante un instante. Se acuclilla frente a él, con expresión seria y las manos descansando sobre sus rodillas.

—Sobre eso… ¿te has dado cuenta de que…?

Ron aparta la mirada un momento.

—Es una coincidencia un poco rara, la verdad —concede sin demasiada convicción.

—Es que… eras igual que Crookshanks.

Ron arquea las cejas y sonríe.

—Si quieres puedo tumbarme en tu regazo y ronronear mientras me acaricias —dice, pinchándole las costillas e intentando cambiar de tema.

Lo consigue. Hermione sonríe y se inclina para besarlo.

* * *

«Vale», escribe.

«Ven a verme cuando salgas», responde Cho.

* * *

### PARTE II

No llega en 1993. En realidad, ni siquiera llega en los años 90. El día que sale del armario es el tres de julio de 1987. Es uno de esos veranos fríos, en los que rara vez se levanta la niebla hasta medio día.

Ron hace desaparecer su túnica de auror. No puede permitirse el lujo de que la encuentren y que intenten descubrir de dónde ha salido. Cambia sus ojos a calor ambarino y su cabello a un color castaño, por el simple hecho de que el Crookshanks que recuerda los tenía así.

—Vaya, ¿y tú no tienes dueño? —le pregunta la dueña de la Tienda de Animales Mágicos tras verle por tercer día consecutivo parado junto a su puerta.

Maúlla, intentando parecer tan lastimero como le es posible, y ella sonríe con cansancio. Se agacha junto a él y estira la mano.

Algo le dice que debería morderla. Apartarse. Es una extraña.

En su lugar, frota su rostro contra ella y hace que sonría. Durante un instante, la idea de que está traicionando a Hermione viene a su mente. Es estúpido y lo sabe. También lleva tres días durmiendo en la calle y para ser verano hace un tiempo espantoso.

Y comer de la basura es lo más patético que ha hecho nunca.

—Está bien —dice la mujer, abriendo la tienda y echándose a un lado—. Te conseguiremos una casa, vamos.

Ron entra y mira a su alrededor. La tienda es minúscula y está atestada de jaulas en todas partes. Varios gatos más están sueltos y le miran con curiosidad. Él no tiene ninguna de ellos, así que salta sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

Y espera.

* * *

Vivir en una tienda de animales es una mierda. Ser un gato es una mierda –Merlín, tiene que cagar en una caja de arena. Vivir sin Hermione y sin los niños es apenas soportable.

Saber que ella está viva ahí fuera, yendo al colegio todos los días y empezando a descubrir que hay algo con ella que no encaja en su mundo. Algo que la hace sentir aún más diferente que al resto de niños. Mucho más sola.

Sigue esperando. Con el rostro aplanado pegado contra la ventana.

* * *

Hermione entra por primera vez en el Callejón Diagon un 3 de agosto de 1991. Es un verano seco, con el sol alto y que, de ser humano, haría que su ropa se pegara contra su piel.

Tarda un instante en darse cuenta de que es ella. Es un instante eterno, en el que ella gira la cabeza hacia el escaparate y sonríe. No le sonríe a él, claro. Tiene los ojos brillantes y su imposible pelo recogido en una desastrosa trenza. Apoya sus manos contra el cristal y, de verdad, Ron quiere que lo vea. Camina hacia ella, intentándose poner en medio de la mirada.

Jane, la madre de Hermione, coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hija. La última vez que vio a los señores Granger estaban en Australia, con la piel morena y expresión feliz. Y él solo tenía dieciocho años.

Hermione gira la cabeza y asiente a unas palabras silenciosas. Ron alarga la mano –la pata- y la apoya contra el cristal. La llama –miaaaau.

La bruja que los acompaña le mira y frunce el ceño. Tiene la nariz larga y prominente y un sombrero de bruja rojo. Ron la recuerda de haberla visto en la mesa de los profesores, pero no recuerda su nombre y tampoco le importa. Así que gira su rostro plano, siguiendo con la mirada la pequeña figura de Hermione hasta que desaparece de su vista.

Solo dos años más.

* * *

El agosto de 1992 es húmedo y fresco. El cabello de Hermione está inusualmente rizado cuando pasa frente a él, con la mirada llena de emoción. Seguida por su yo mismo de doce años y Harry. Esta vez no gira la cabeza hacia él. Solo caminan con paso rápido para desaparecer tras la puerta de Flourish y Blotts.

Maúlla antes de darse media vuelta.

¿Qué es un año?

* * *

A pesar de que el sol está alto, el verano del 93 resulta fresco y seco. Ron espera, con las tripas al revés, que Hermione aparezca de un día a otro. Ha repetido en su mente, una y otra vez, todo lo que pasó aquel año. Ha robado pergamino y tinta durante la noche y ha ido tomando notas. Es difícil, para él han pasado veinticinco años. Cree.

(También es difícil llevar la cuenta, viviendo como un gato).

Hay veces que se acuerda de Colagusano y se pregunta cómo lo haría. Cómo, si él cree que puede morir en cualquier momento. Y ya no es solo por el peso de su corazón. Es porque hay veces que no es más hombre que gato. Es porque hay días que lo único que quiere hacer es sentarse en lo alto de una de las estanterías de la tienda y mimetizarse con su entorno.

Es día 31 cuando entran en la tienda y Ron, de haber tenido una varita, se habría asegurado de maldecirlos a todos.

(Su varita está escondida en el callejón de atrás de la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, bien camuflada. Esperando por si algún día vuelve a necesitarla. Para el día que vuelva a necesitarla).

Es demasiado tarde para hacer ninguna compra de material escolar y su propia cordura está a punto de desaparecer.

—Se trata de mi rata. —Está tumbado tras una de las jaulas cuando oye su propia voz. Levanta la cabeza y estrecha los ojos, notando su corazón latir demasiado rápido—. Desde que hemos vuelto de Egipto está descolorida.

Ron se estira y da un par de pasos al frente, obteniendo mejor visión del momento. Ahí están los tres. Hermione mirando con curiosidad las jaulas de las lechuzas y él mismo con Colagusano entre sus manos.

Todos sus instintos se activan. No solo porque su forma, claro. La idea de que todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil si acabara con ella lo obnubila y tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no saltar directamente sobre él.

Pero.

Pero Crookshanks lo hizo, recuerda de golpe. Saltó sobre su cabeza e intentó atraparlo. Nota una extraña sensación recorriéndole y, por primera vez, entiende los intentos frustrados del resto de gatos cuando intentan cazar a las ratas negras que Parker tiene sobre el mostrador. Es el éxtasis antes de la caza. Se agacha, nota todos sus músculos tensarse.

Apenas puede creer que se esté relamiendo solo de la anticipación. Se asegura de que sus patas traseras están preparadas para el salto, contiene el aliento y salta.

—Vale —está diciendo su yo más joven—. ¿Cuánto…?

Y aterriza.

—¡Ay!

Su yo más joven se agacha y, de pronto, todo deja de estar calmado. Está sobre su cabeza y las probabilidades de caerse son demasiado altas, se lo dice su espíritu felino. Así que en su lugar saca sus uñas, intentando afianzarse sobre él.

—¡No, Crookshanks, no! —grita Parker. Ron la ignora y busca a la rata a la vez que intenta no caerse de los espasmos que su yo más joven está haciendo para librarse de él. El muy cobarde está huyendo, saliendo de la sala.

Las pupilas se le estrechan cuando salta hacia el suelo. Bufa, amenazante, pero no se marcha detrás de él. Ya lo hacen su yo más joven y Harry. Hermione tampoco se va y él no piensa alejarse de ella.

Es el último día de agosto y si no lo compra entonces… bueno, tiene claro que es la última oportunidad que tiene de que las cosas pasen como deberían. Así que gira la cabeza plana hacia Parker y maúlla lastimosamente.

Ella gruñe.

—Perdona —le dice a Hermione, rascándose la cabeza—. Y luego me pregunto por qué nadie quiere a ese estúpido gato. Oh, sí, Crookshanks, estoy hablando de ti.

Hermione le mira y sonríe un poco. Tiene las paletas más grandes de lo normal y un poco separadas y Ron está seguro de que, de haber podido, habría sonreído también.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —pregunta dando un par de pasos hacia él y flexionando las rodillas, para mirarlo más de cerca.

Parker vuelve a bufar y Ron tiene ganas de hacerla callar. Si estropea el momento, jura, marcará toda la tienda como suya. Eso siempre hace que se vuelva loca y amenace con castrarlo.

—Bajo tu propia responsabilidad. La semana pasada mordió a una niña pequeña.

Hermione gira la cabeza hacia ella, casi sorprendida, y vuelve a mirarlo. Alarga la mano, como si tuviera miedo. Pero es una jovencita valiente y al final la baja hasta su cabeza.

—Ey, hola, pequeño —le saluda mientras le rasca detrás de la oreja. Y Ron se asegura de mirar fijamente a Parker para que vea que sí, que sabe comportarse. La caricia casi le duele, tan parecida a la primera que le hizo tras conseguir su transformación completa. Cierra los ojos un momento—. Pero si es todo un mimoso.

—Increíble —protesta Parker, cruzándose de brazos—. Oye, mira, siento mucho que haya saltado sobre tu amigo. Puedes… ¿puedes darle el tónico para su rata? Gratis, como disculpa.

Hermione dice que sí y Ron decide que, si de verdad quiere que llegue a alguna parte, tiene que moverse. Así que da un par de pasos y restriega suavemente su cabeza contra su rodilla. Hermione pasa la mano sobre su lomo y prácticamente puede ver la duda en sus ojos al mirar a las jaulas con las lechuzas.

—No es mal gato —añade Parker saliendo del mostrador y acercándose con el tónico en la mano—. Pero no le gusta a la gente; bueno, ni a él la mayoría de las personas. Llevo años intentando encontrarle un hogar.

Y, sin mucho más que decir, Ron se deja coger por Hermione y salen de la tienda juntos.

* * *

Esa noche se quedan en las Tres Escobas y Ron comparte dormitorio con Hermione y Ginny. Ron se asegura de quedarse debajo de la cama de Hermione hasta que nota el colchón hundirse.

Es una estupidez. Porque solo es una niña y no es como si él quisiera verla desnudarse, pero tiene la sensación de que es algo que no está bien. Porque sabe dónde están todos y cada uno de los lunares que tiene. Porque un día, la besará. Y ella le besará a él. Y aunque para él es una realidad, para Hermione no.

Sabe que va a vivir con ella durante cuatro años y que, en algún momento, ocurrirá. Que él es solo un gato, pero no quiere empezar así.

De todas formas, duerme en su cama. A sus pies. O más bien la observa, hecho un ovillo. Como el pelo demasiado rizado enmarca su rostro infantil y como el pecho le sube y baja cada vez que toma aire.

Ronca un poco. Ron sonríe.

Está viva.

* * *

—Scabbers estaba aquí primero —imita Hermione las palabras que el Ron joven dijo unos minutos atrás. Se ha trenzado el pelo, probablemente porque su volumen le molesta para dormir. Lleva un pijama a rayas y tiene los brazos cruzados—. Scabbers estaba aquí primero.

Ron no le hace mucho caso. Está terriblemente satisfecho del altercado que ha protagonizado, tirado panza arriba y lamiendo y mordiendo sus uñas.

Parvati y Lavender están sentadas en la misma cama, con las cabezas muy juntas y leyendo una revista. De vez en cuando echan un vistazo a Hermione, como si su monólogo las estuviera distrayendo de algo terriblemente importante.

—Ron es un idiota —añade sentándose en la cama—. Claro que vas a ir a por su rata, eres un gato. Y no es mi culpa que sea tan mayor.

Ron levanta ligeramente la cabeza, aún con las uñas fuera. Hermione parece muy cansada y arrepentida, como si fuera culpa suya que hubiera saltado contra Scabbers.

La idea de cambiar de forma y explicarle que, en realidad, Scabbers es un mago tenebroso le resulta atractiva. Está seguro de que eliminará el ceño fruncido y el pequeño mohín que ha aparecido en sus labios. Y quizá luego podría abrazarla y confortarla. Rose se parece tantísimo a su madre que duele.

En realidad es una estupidez. Y es arriesgado. Y podría cambiarlo todo tanto que jamás conocería a Rose. Así que, en su lugar, se sube a su regazo y se sienta, ronroneando suavemente.

—¿No puedes ser más amable con Scabbers, Crookshanks? —le pregunta pasando la mano por su lomo. Ron levanta la cabeza y la mira con sus ojos ambarinos y carentes de emoción—. Está enferma —añade en tono lastimero.

Si no fuera porque en realidad es Colagusano, Ron jamás le habría vuelto a intentar poner la zarpa encima.

—Hermione, ¿de verdad estás hablando con tu gato? —le pregunta Lavender.

—No —replica ella, ruborizándose.

—La verdad es que la rata esa de Ron es feísima

—¡Parvati! —protesta Lavender, casi escandalizada.

—Es verdad —se defiende, cerrando la revista y dejándola a un lado—. Lo mejor que podría pasarle es que ese gato tuyo, —Gira la cabeza hacia Hermione—, la mandara al cielo de las ratas.

—Crookshanks.

—Lo que sea.

Parece que nadie va a decir nada más y Ron, francamente, está bien con eso. Siempre que Hermione siga acariciándole así.

—Oye, ¿no había otro gato más bonito en la tienda?

Hermione bufa.

* * *

Es Halloween cuando tiene la certeza de que Sirius Black está en el castillo. El ataque a la Dama Gorda es suficiente prueba y duda que vaya a irse mucho más lejos de Hogsmeade.

Ha pensado mucho sobre Sirius. Sabe que Crookshanks – _él_ -, tuvo un papel muy importante en los eventos de aquel curso. Sabe que debe ayudarlo, que quiere hacerlo. Sabe que no puede decir mucho, porque se arriesgaría a perder su vida en el futuro. Por mucho que quiera hacer las cosas mejores, no pude perder a sus chicos.

Pero también hay otro problema. Otro problema del que tiene que hacerse cargo  _antes_  de que nadie se dé cuenta de que hay una etiqueta llamada Ron Weasley durmiendo cada día al lado de la de Hermione. El maldito Mapa del Merodeador.

(Aunque, supone, que si nadie se dio cuenta de que Peter Pettigrew durmió en su cama durante tres años…).

Supone que hablar con él será más productivo que ir a hablar con Remus. Así que el primero de noviembre sale del castillo y va directo hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Recuerda como si fuera ayer cómo se entra y, tras un par de intentos, atraviesa la gruta oculta. Aún están en el castillo al malvado Sirius Black y parece que nadie está interesado en atender a un gato que sale del castillo a altas horas de la noche.

Black está durmiendo en uno de los catres de la Casa de los Gritos y ni siquiera le oye entrar. Duerme en forma de perro –hay una túnica tirada a un lado- y, por un instante, teme que le salte encima. Ha repetido miles de veces cómo quiere hacerlo. Sabe que aparecer sin más podría suponer que Black intentara atacarlo. Aunque siempre le admiró, en su primer encuentro con él parecía un tanto desquiciado. Azkaban no deja a nadie indiferente.

Se acerca con cuidado, saltando sobre el catre. Es movimiento suficiente como para despertarlo. Supone que, en realidad, Sirius no es capaz de dormir más que con un ojo abierto. Esperando que le atrapen en cualquier momento. Le observa con uno de sus ojos claros, claramente descolocado por la situación. Ron sabe que parece ridículo, con el collar que le puso Hermione y una carta en su boca.

Ladra. Ladra con tanta fuerza que Ron está a punto de saltar fuera de la cama –porque Sirius es un perro grande y negro, y está seguro de que su cabeza entra entre sus fauces. En su lugar, gira la cabeza y le mira fijamente, intentando trasmitirle que lo que está haciendo es –probablemente- la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Y deja caer la carta sobre la cama.

Sirius se incorpora un poco más y le mira fijamente antes de volver a ladrar. Esta vez es un ladrido peor, casi un gruñido. Una advertencia de que no acabará bien parado. Ron, simplemente, aguanta. Aguanta lo suficiente, porque al final Sirius recupera su forma humana y, tras ponerse la túnica, coge la carta.

No dice nada que pueda cambiar el futuro, cree. Tampoco ha sido muy sutil: nunca lo ha sido. Ni siquiera ha usado demasiado tiempo para escribirlo. No, cuando la sombra de que en cualquier momento podría ser descubierto.

Sirius levanta los ojos y Ron le mantiene la mirada.

—Sé que estás aquí para matar a Peter Pettigrew —lee en voz alta, como si necesitara comprobar que lo ha entendido bien—. Y necesito borrar mi etiqueta del Mapa del Merodeador.

De pronto, Ron decide que debería haber escrito algo más. Algo como que sabe que es inocente o sobre quién es él.

—¿Cómo? —gruñe y es como si fuera un ladrido. Se aclara la garganta, tiene los dedos clavados en el pergamino—. ¿Quién?

Es suficiente, decide Ron. No puede comunicarse a base de maullidos y tampoco tiene mucho sentido. Así que vuelve a su forma original, piernas acuchilladas y completamente ajeno a su propia desnudez. Sirius intenta no sorprenderse, como si solo él pudiera ser un animago, pero los ojos le traicionan.

—Me llamo Ron Weasley —dice. Y es raro oírse a sí mismo después de tanto tiempo—. Y vengo del futuro.

Sirius le cree y no hace muchas preguntas. Acepta el hecho de que si quisiera hacerle algún mal, ya tendría a los aurores en su puerta. Aunque, Ron sospecha que la principal razón de que lo haga es el que sabe que es inocente y que Colagusano, no. Acepta, también, que no quiera decirle nada «porque podría comprometer el futuro» y que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debe revelar su identidad.

A nadie.

* * *

Hermione se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra su cama y cierra los ojos. Está abrazándose las piernas y tiene lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. Ron se baja de la cama de un salto y la mira, maúlla suavemente para llamar su atención.

Ella gira la cabeza y esboza una medio sonrisa, mientras se quita las lágrimas de la cara con la manga de su uniforme.

—No es nada —dice, restándole importancia—. ¿Por qué los chicos son tan tontos, Crookshanks?

Ron vuelve a maullar, incapaz de entender qué está pasando. Hermione apoya su mejilla sobre sus rodillas y deja escapar un suspiro.

—Harry no sabe de dónde ha salido esa escoba. Podría estar maldita.

»No tiene derecho a enfadarse. Ni Ron a meterse. ¡Es por su propio bien!

* * *

Febrero, aquel año, entra frío. Frío, como lo culpable que se siente al ver a Hermione tumbada sobre su cama llorando desconsoladamente. No le ha dejado acercarse. Le ha dicho que es un «gato malo» y que ahora entiende por qué nadie lo quería.

Ron no se queja. Solo se queda junto a la puerta, con la postura más seria que es capaz de componer, mientras observa a Lavender y a Parvati intentando consolarla.

Quiere gritar que Scabbers no solo no está muerto, sino que ha fingido su muerte. Que él, que Ron, no la va a odiar siempre. Que ni siquiera la odia ahora, solo está muy dolido. Que acabará apareciendo, porque el muy inútil ni siquiera ha intentado alejarse del castillo.

Durante el resto de la semana, Hermione sigue pareciendo absolutamente miserable cada vez que llega el momento de irse a dormir. Y lo único que Ron quiere hacer es encontrar a la rata y acabar con ella, de una vez por todas.

* * *

Junio llega húmedo y soleado, pero tampoco importa. Porque es en junio cuando, al fin, consigue atrapar a la rata. Pero, en realidad, tampoco importa.

Porque, cuando ve a Sirius saltando sobre su yo más joven –de verdad, va a tener que hablar con él porque aquello dolió como mil demonios- sabe que ha llegado el día.

La peor parte es que no conoce su papel. Porque él no se quedó al otro lado, con Harry y Hermione. Él había sido –acababa de serlo- arrastrado por Sirius al otro lado.

Pero cuando Harry –el muy idiota- decide que va a enfrentarse solo al Sauce Boxeador sin saber cómo funciona y Hermione empieza a chillar, no puede quedarse quieto.

No quiere que su mejor amigo se quede ciego. Y no puede soportar los gritos de Hermione clavándose en el fondo de sus oídos. «Socorro, socorro». Salta hacia delante y araña el nudo exacto que reduce al Sauce Boxeador a un sauce completamente normal.

—¡Crookshanks! —Ron gira la cabeza. Hermione ha corrido hasta Harry y le agarra el brazo con cierta posesividad. Como si lo necesitara para no caerse—. ¿Cómo sabía…?

—Es amigo del perro. Los he visto juntos… —Ron mantiene la cabeza en alto y los ojos abiertos, sorprendido del propio tono de Harry y dándose cuenta hasta qué punto Crookshanks había sido su malo—. Vamos. Ten la varita a punto.

Gira la cabeza y los guía. Sabe lo que hay al otro lado, que Hermione va a estar bien.

* * *

Hermione le aprieta firmemente contra su pecho mientras le acaricia el lomo. Ron no se queja, la noche anterior fue una completa locura y está bien volverse a sentir querido.

Aunque solo sea como mascota.

* * *

Se le da bien esperar. Cuando eso incluye volver a dormir en la cama de Hermione. A veces a sus pies, otras veces justo contra su espalda.

Una vez sobre su pelo.

(Que a la mañana siguiente está peor que nunca, probablemente).

* * *

Aquel diciembre es soleado y húmedo y, desde el momento en el que Parvati y Lavender entran en su cuarto riendo como si se trataran de dos campanillas de Navidad, Ron recuerda.

El jodido baile.

Hermione entra detrás de ellas, con bastante menos entusiasmo. Deja los libros sobre la cama y se agacha, para rascarle bajo la mandíbula. Parvati y Lavender se ríen aún más fuerte.

—¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Con quién piensas ir al baile? —le pregunta Lavender, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. ¿Esperas que te lo pida Ron o que lo haga Harry?

Ron deja de ronronear y la mira seriamente. Aunque, claro, no es como que tenga muchas más miradas en forma de gato. Hermione se ruboriza.

—No lo sé —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, vamos, a alguno preferirás.

Hermione se aclara la garganta y deja de acariciarlo, para girarse hacia ellas.

—¿Y vosotras?

—¿Entre Harry y Ron? —dice Parvati sentándose sobre la cama—. Harry, sin duda.

—¡Menos mal! —Lavender se gira y sonríe con alivio—. Yo iba a decir Ron.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco. Ron los pondría, si es que tuviera esa capacidad. No es que no aprecie a Lavender, aunque ciertamente lleva sin hablar con ella más de diez años. Y sabe que solo es una cría, pero es absurdo.

—No, me refería si esperáis que alguien os lo pida.

—¿Sabes a quién no le diría que no? —Lavender se sienta junto a Parvati—. A Adrian Pucey.

—Pero va a Slytherin.

—¿Pero tú lo has visto?

—Si Oliver Wood siguiera en el colegio…

—¡Y Cedric Diggory!

—Puestos a sacar a campeones, Viktor Krum.

—Merlín —murmura Hermione apoyando la cabeza contra su cama—, mátame si alguna vez me vuelvo tan estúpida, Crookshanks.

—Oye, ¿y Draco Malfoy?

Ron levanta rápidamente la cabeza, incrédulo de haber oído lo que ha oído.

—Es un malcriado y un idiota, Lavender —interviene por primera vez Hermione—. Y ni siquiera es guapo.

Lavender se encoge de hombros.

—Vale, Seamus tampoco está tan mal. ¿No?

Ron se hace un ovillo. En realidad, empieza a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de conversaciones. Ya casi no siente vergüenza cuando su nombre sale en ellas.

—Espera, Hermione, no nos has respondido. ¿Ron o Harry? —insiste Parvati cuando ve que planea volver a bajar a la Sala Común.

—Harry es como un hermano para mí, no creo que pudiera ir con él ni por no ir sola —responde. Ron abre un ojo, consciente de lo que eso significa. Por lo menos, el rubor de las mejillas que se extiende casi hasta sus cejas parece que es lo que indica.

Se despereza –soltando un pesado bostezo- y la sigue.

* * *

—Hermione —dice Hermione, entrando en la habitación y dejándose caer de culo sobre la cama. Su espalda choca contra el colchón y Ron salta ágilmente sobre ella—, pero si tú eres una chica.

Ron maúlla, acariciándole con su pata la cara. Hermione solo aparta la cara, molesta.

—Ron… —empieza a decir. Y a Ron se le congela hasta el cerebro solo de pensar que se está refiriendo directamente a él. Por suerte, no—. Eres un… idiota. Insensible… un, un… ¡Mangurrián mamerto!

Un… ¿qué?

—Interesado. ¿Que yo también soy una chica? —Se tapa el rostro con las manos y suspira muy lentamente—. Tú sabes que sí que tengo una cita, ¿verdad, Crookshanks? No tengo que decírselo a nadie para que me crea.

Ron maúlla y ella sonríe, acariciándole las orejas.

—Es una tontería —le confiesa—. Podría decírselo, pero parecía tan sorprendido de que la tuviera… como si nadie… —Cierra los ojos y Ron teme que se vaya a poner a llorar. De verdad, si Hermione empieza a llorar en estos momentos va a bajar a la Sala Común y piensa clavarle toda la zarpa en la cara—. No tengo que demostrarle nada.

Y no se refiere a Harry, claro. Harry seguramente sonreiría y le daría un abrazo fuerte. Y le diría que felicidades. Porque Harry no era un idiota mangurrián mamerto –fuera lo que fuera eso.

La puerta del cuarto vuelve a abrirse y por ella entran Parvati y Lavender riéndose como idiotas. Ron empieza a entender por qué Hermione nunca tuvo especialmente buena relación con ninguna las dos.

—Harry acaba de pedirme ir al baile —anuncia Parvati como si fuera un gran logro. Hermione sonríe tristemente y Ron sabe que se está callando una respuesta.

—Y dice que tienes una cita. ¿Se puede saber con quién vas a ir? —Lavender se sube encima de su cama y Hermione se incorpora rápidamente, casi sorprendida.

Ron se aparta y se despereza.

—¿Por qué todos parecéis tan sorprendidos?

Lavender se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—¿Es Neville?

Hermione abre la boca, completamente indignada y boquea.

—¿Y si fuera Neville, qué? —pregunta con cierta ira mal disimulada—. ¿Qué problema tenéis todos con Neville?

—Es Neville —confirma Lavender a Parvati cuando la puerta del baño se cierra fuertemente tras Hermione, asintiendo con seguridad. Ambas comparten una sonrisita de complicidad.

Ron simplemente bufa.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entra como si fuera un huracán. Tiene el moño deshecho y las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, con el poco maquillaje que lleva corrido.

Ni siquiera se detiene un momento, simplemente entra en el baño y, por suerte, deja la puerta entreabierta. Ron entra detrás de ella y no le cuesta mucho encontrarla. Está sentada en uno de los váteres, con la puerta abierta. Apoya su rostro sobre una de sus manos y parece que lo único que intenta es dejar de llorar.

Ron abre la boca, pero no puede decir nada. Así que simplemente maúlla y se sube a su regazo. De manera instintiva, Hermione le rodea con uno de sus brazos, como si fuera a caerse.

—¿Por qué no pueden ser como tú todos los hombres? —le pregunta. Ron se apoya con las patas delanteras en su hombro y acerca su hocico contra su mejilla. Porque, de verdad, lo único que quiere es que deje de llorar.

Sus lágrimas saben saladas, pero al menos sonríe.

—Sí, lo sé. Estoy hecha un desastre. —Se seca las lágrimas del otro lado de su cara con el dorso de la mano—. Y sé que no debería importarme tanto.

Ron parpadea lentamente. Siente un nudo en su garganta y la idea de aparecer ante ella es más fuerte que nunca. Hermione está herida y es culpa suya. Probablemente acaba de destruirle la noche más especial de su vida y verlo resulta mucho peor que el recuerdo de haberlo hecho.

Le empuja levemente con el hocico y ella niega con la cabeza.

—Merlín, sé que no son más que tonterías —dice y lo dice para convencerse a sí misma—. Ron es tan tonto.

La peor parte es que entiende –ahora sí- y duele tanto como si fuera él el que está derramando las lágrimas.

* * *

La mirada que le dirige Sirius cuando lo ve entrar en Grimmauld Place aquel verano de 1995 (un verano cálido y soleado, bastante seco) es suficientemente clara como para indicar qué es lo que piensa de él. Él, simplemente, le mira con sus ojos ambarinos detrás de la cesta de mimbre y ronronea, haciendo que Hermione le mire a su vez y sonría.

Sería tan fácil cambiarlo todo. Saber que muere después del curso y quedarse allí, sin hacer nada, es una piedra en su corazón. Casi es como si fuera él el que levanta la varita, el que le empuja a través del velo. Casi es una traición hacia Harry (qué diría Harry, qué haría para salvarlo).

Gira la cabeza hacia Hermione, que se pasa la mano por el pelo distraída mientras habla con su hermana.

Quizá Hermione nunca le besaría –piensa con acritud mientras sale de la cesta de un salto. Quizá Rose nunca sería Rose o Hugo, Hugo. Quizá ninguno de los dos sería nunca.

Es difícil quedarse sentado, esperando; hecho un ovillo sobre los pies de la cama de Hermione, asegurándose de que está a salvo. De que todo ocurre cómo se supone que tiene que ocurrir. Ronronea.

Hermione se sienta a su lado y le rasca distraída mientras sigue hablando con Ginny.

* * *

—Crookshanks es un gato muy raro —comenta Lavender un día con tono despreocupado. Ron levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente.

Es octubre y el tiempo sigue siendo cálido y soleado, bastante seco. Es un miércoles por la tarde y Lavender lleva quejándose media hora de que al día siguiente tengan dos horas de pociones con los de Slytherin. Realmente, Ron no echa de menos esa parte.

—Es medio kneazle —responde Hermione sin mirarla. Tiene el libro de pociones abierto sobre su regazo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ron ya ha aprendido que Hermione acostumbra a leerse la lección del día siguiente por la noche. Suele hacer pequeñas anotaciones a los márgenes del libro con sus dudas y subrayar las partes más importantes.

Lavender y Parvati normalmente hablan, leen revistas o se pintan las uñas. Y ninguna de estas veces, ninguna de las dos, se ha girado hacia Hermione para invitarla a unirse. Es tonto, porque sabe que ella les tiene a ellos, a Ron y a Harry, como mejores amigos. Y que rechazaría la invitación sin parpadear. Pero allí, dentro de su propio dormitorio, es casi como una intrusa. Es algo difícil de ignorar.

—Es raro —insiste. Lleva el pelo trenzado a un lado—. Mi tía tiene un gato —añade, para explicar su postura— y jamás se deja hacer lo que ese se deja hacer.

—¿Uhm? —murmura Hermione sin levantar la vista. Ron no tiene claro si está escuchando o si, en realidad, solo está dándole pie a que continúe hablando sin molestarla.

Es un poco irritante que Lavender se haya dado cuenta de una cosa así y no Hermione. O, peor aún, que le pueda dar pie a Hermione para sospechar. Es una bruja lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo las cosas no encajan y no hay nadie como ella para saber en qué fallan.

—Y no se dejan coger o abrazar. Ni te miran como si te entendieran, como está haciendo justamente ahora. —Por supuesto, en ese momento Ron no puede hacer otra cosa que estirarse y bostezar de la forma más gatuna que es capaz de encontrar—. Como si entendiera.

Hermione levanta la mirada de su libro y, tras clavar sus ojos marrones en él, se gira hacia Lavender.

—Eso es porque es medio kneazle.

—Es raro.

* * *

Quinto es un año aburrido, incluso cuando Hermione se mete debajo de las sábanas y cierra los ojos. Ron no necesita oír qué es lo que ha pasado. Simplemente se tumba en la cama con ella, hecho un ovillo y con los ojos clavados en ella. El mayo en el que Sirius Black muere, el tiempo es frío y seco. Y el sol está bajo, como poéticamente bajo.

* * *

En septiembre Ron tiene dos realizaciones. La primera es que es el último año que tiene para estar con ella. La segunda es que es el año en el que empieza a salir con Lavender y eso –eso- le produce escalofríos. El tiempo, de cualquier forma, es muy seco y frío y lo único que le apetece es quedarse junto a la chimenea.

A pesar de su pelaje, no hay nada como una buena estufa –a una distancia prudencial para no producir quemaduras indeseadas.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione entra en la Sala Común, Ron se despereza y la sigue.

Porque para eso está.

* * *

Noviembre es un mes muy soleado, aunque algo frío y húmedo. Y Ron ve a su yo de dieciséis años enrollándose con Lavender Brown en una de las esquinas de la Sala Común.

Y, aunque el muy estúpido empieza a besarla con esa cara llena de resentimiento, su expresión no tarda mucho en cambiar.

Ron se plantea el saltar sobre ellos y arañarlos. Seguro que Lavender chillaría y correría a taparse las marcas con alguna poción que le arreglara la piel.

De pronto, la idea le hace sentirse enfermo. Lavender, la Lavender de su tiempo, ya tiene suficientes cicatrices para toda una vida.

Y en el fondo ella no ha hecho nada más que ser una niña tonta.

De todas formas, cuando Lavender sube horas después a su cuarto, encuentra el último número del Corazón de Bruja –el que aún no ha leído- destrozado y a un perezoso Crookshanks panza arriba relamiéndose las uñas tras su travesura.

* * *

Hermione lleva mal lo de su yo de dieciséis años con Lavender. No llora, al menos no después de la primera noche.

La primera noche en la que se sentó sobre la cama y se dejó caer sin ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa. De lado y con expresión un poco perdida. Sin decir nada a las protestas de Lavender por ver su revista destrozada. Con las cortinas cerradas y los ojos escalofriantemente abiertos.

Es difícil ver a la persona que más quiere sufriendo de mal de amores. Por ti.

Es la primera vez que ha cambiado de forma en muchos, muchos años. Pero era tarde, Hermione roncaba suavemente y la almohada estaba mojada por sus propias lágrimas.

Así que se tumbó con ella, un par de minutos. Quizá alguno más, pasó sus dedos sobre su sien y cerró los ojos intentando pensar que, en realidad, nada había cambiado. Que aquella muchachita era, en realidad, su mujer. La que había luchado toda su vida para forjar su carrera. La que seguía haciendo que el pescado supiera peor que lamer la suela de los zapatos. La que se tumbaba junto a él, agotada. Pero que aún tenía las fuerzas de sonreír.

Y entonces vio su brazo. Las heridas, todavía abiertas –que no se ven tras su pelaje. El recordatorio.

Es la única vez que Ron ha cambiado de forma ante ella y es la última. Porque es demasiado arriesgado y porque ya ha llegado hasta allí. Sirius está muerto. Y Cedric Diggory –y la realización de que, quizá hubiera podido hacer algo para salvarlo y evitar que Voldemort reviviera le provoca urticaria.

Ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Así que se centra en contentarla.

El lunes tira las piezas del ajedrez cuando su yo más joven está a punto de cantar victoria. Y recuerda lo mucho que se había enfadado en ese momento y con cierta malicia interna se regocija.

El miércoles deja caer el tintero medio abierto sobre su redacción y el Ron de dieciséis años se pasa media hora arreglando el desastre.

El sábado salta sobre su cama a las dos de la mañana, lo desarropa y se asegura de repetirlo un par de veces más antes de que salga el sol.

Y así sigue. Marzo (que resulta muy soleado y seco) queda muy lejos para los dos.

* * *

Septiembre es demasiado seco, demasiado caliente y muy soleado. Se supone que se va a quedar allí, en la Madriguera, hasta que termine la guerra.

Tras la ventana ve a Hermione entrar en la carpa en la que se casarán Bill y Fleur en unas horas. Es el inicio del fin. El dos de mayo del siguiente año todo se acabará y unos idiotas en un bar firmarán un manifiesto para asegurarse de que nada como aquello vuelva a suceder.

Y entonces harán que vuelva a pasar.

Ya no es Crookshanks. Tiene hecho un pequeño petate con las cosas que puede necesitar, ha recuperado su varita y se va a ir porque tiene una misión que cumplir.

Cierra los ojos un momento y apoya la frente contra el cristal. Quiere verla una vez más. Quiere abrazarla y prometerle que todo va a ir bien.

Que al final lo van a hacer.

Se siente viejo. Es viejo. Tiene cuarenta y tres años. Rose estaría terminando Hogwarts a estas alturas de la vida. De su vida. Cierra los ojos y apoya los nudillos contra el cristal. Hermione vuelve a salir un momento de la carpa y mira a ambos lados. La túnica que lleva es preciosa.

Ella es preciosa.

Cuando vuelve a meterse dentro, Ron se marcha. Antes de que alguien entre y lo descubran. O antes de que ataquen los mortífagos y le sea imposible salir.

Sabe quiénes son los fundadores del 2 de mayo y sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer.

Sin mirar atrás.

* * *

### PARTE III

Toda tu vida puede desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Un instante, estás sonriendo y notas la mano cálida de tu hija contra la tuya. Al siguiente, solo eres capaz de escuchar un pitido intenso. Y ni siquiera eres capaz de moverte.


End file.
